


The Whipping Girl

by Alixtii



Category: Ender's Game - Card
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Female Protagonist, Hetcest, Incest, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Rough Sex, Siblings, sibcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves her for her martyrdom. (Set in an AU where Val didn't leave to go with Ender, but stayed with Peter instead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whipping Girl

Peter loves his sister very much.

* * *

Peter's in bed, trying to fall asleep and failing, when Valentine enters his room. Negotiations with the Warsaw Pact have seemed to come to a stall, and he's tense with frustration, unable to sleep.

Valentine stops at the side of his bed. She's dressed only in her nightgown, but she strips out of it, so that she's naked when she slips between his covers and enters his bed.

It's she who shimmies up to his side, but even so he can feel her flinch as their bodies touch. He has to wonder, not for the first time, why she keeps coming to him like this, doing this, if she hates it, hates him, so very much. But he knows the answer. He knows Val believes--or perhaps more accurately, wants to believe--that if she can channel his aggression, his destructive impulses, onto herself, she can spare the rest of the world their effects. Maybe she's even right; how to know?

He kisses her, and she opens her mouth to let his tongue enter his mouth, and all the time he knows she's fighting a gag reflex, trying not to choke on him. The knowledge, as she forces herself to kiss him back regardless, is thrilling, and it's that as much as it's the feel of her breast under his hand--after all, she _is_ his sister--which already has him hard.

Valentine slips his boxers down so they're at his knees, then tentatively, reluctantly, slides her hand across his erection, gently massaging the shaft with her fingers as she grinds her palm against the glans. He glares at her to tell her to get on with it, but he's not sure she can see him in the darkness of the bedroom, so he accentuates the message with a couple of slaps to the hip, his palm hitting flesh and bone quick and hard enough to sting. She seems to get the message, because a moment later she's taking him in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, sis," he whispers, as her tongue does its magic. "Just like that." Again, the fact that he can make her do this excites him more than what she is doing, even. He slips his fingers through her long, smooth hair, then brings those fingers together and rotates his hand slightly, pulling her hair even as he presses her head down against him. A muffled gasp of pain escapes her anyway.

He's in the back of her throat now, and oh so close to coming, and he wants it so badly, his body no longer caring if it's his sister or a whore or both, just eager for the sensation.

"That's enough of that," her orders in another whisper, adding another tug to her hair for emphasis, and she stops. "Come here," he says, and she obeys, lying down next to him, and he leans over and kisses her forehead. He's not sure which she hates more, when he is rough or when he is gentle, but he continues in a line across her forehead to her temple to her ear, and it's not until he reaches her jaw that he starts biting.

A few minutes later, he's--well, he's still hard, he's going to be hard until release comes or until he no longer has his sister naked in his bed, and he knows which of those will come first--but he's not quite so hair-trigger. "I'm ready," he whispers to Val, and she dutifully climbs over him and impales herself on him.

He just lies there and lets her do the work for one, two minutes, until he's almost back to the place he was when he called her off, then he flips himself and Val over so she's on the bottom and he's pinning her down. He digs his nails into the flesh of her arm, just below her shoulder; she regulates her breath, slowly exhaling, to keep from crying out in pain, even as he thrusts into and out of her. It's not long before he comes.

"Good job," he says, as he pinches her nipple. "You've been a good girl, sis." And then, before he even realizes he's saying it, he adds, "I love you so fucking much."

Because it's true, because she's his sister and his lover and the closest thing he's ever had, will ever have, to a friend, and he loves her, even if he's fucked up enough that this is the only way he'll ever be able to show it. There's an honest desperation in his voice, and he knows that Val will be able to hear the sincerity, to know the words are genuine and truth.

"Love you too," she echoes back, and he knows that she does even as she hates him, too, but her voice is filled with sorrow, almost pity.

He reaches down between her legs and slips in his fingers. He knows that she hates that he can make her come, and so he makes sure to do it.

* * *

Peter wakes up the next morning relaxed. He actually starts whistling in the shower as he prepares for the day, and as he sits down to negotiate with the Warsaw Pact representative he's in high spirits. He gives in to some concessions that don't matter, concessions that just yesterday the mere fact they had been on the table at all seemed like an insult to his position and his power, in exchange for things that do. Within hours they both walk away from the table satisfied with the compromise, thinking they each got the better deal.

He meets with Val for lunch. She's wearing a long skirt and a long-sleeved blouse with a high neckline, and for the most part all the bruises are covered. They discuss how long the new-found peace can be expected to last, and she suggests that maybe it's a good time to try to push through healthcare reforms that actually mean something. He nods and considers.

* * *

He loves her for her martyrdom. It's so _Val_, so giving, so fundamentally the opposite of who he is or who he ever could be. And so she gives and he takes.


End file.
